


Training

by Dellessa



Series: Pet Verse [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>any others from petverse<br/>Bee/Blurr w/Shockwave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Bumblebee moved sluggishly. His processor felt clouded as he slowly booted up from recharge. He didn't’ remember going offline. His optics booted up, and the ceiling above him was unfamiliar. The hard berth beneath his chassis was equally unfamiliar. He tried to move, and realized he was chained to the berth. He turned his helm and noticed Blurr chained to another berth nearly within touching distance. He looked odd. There was a shell-like protrusion on either side of his helm. The almost looked like cybercat ears...no they did look like them, and was that a tail trailing off the side of the berth? 

Bumblebee shook and tried to yell for Blurr, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a long and drawn out yowl. He tried again, only to have the same result. Blurr stirr, turning his helm. Bumblebee was shocked to see the slitted optics of a cybercat in Blurr’s face. The other mech mewled loudly and began to struggle against the bonds holding him. He hissed and mewled and carried on until Bumblebee heard approaching footsteps. 

“Oh, he did do such a good job on the both of you,” A voice purred, and then Shockwave came into Bumblebee’s line of sight. “So very perfect. I was so pleased when Megatron agreed to let me have the pair of you.” 

Bumblebee stared in shock before jerking against his bonds and growling loudly. In contrast Blur shrunk away with a whimper. 

“I know you will be the perfect pets when tamed.” He moved closer to Blurr, and touched a long scar across Blurr’s armour. Bumblebee had not noticed it, but they crisscrossed the mechs armour like a terran spider’s web. “I am so sorry about this, my pet. You must realize it was a necessary evil. I just could not allow the elite guard to find out about me.” He leaned over, nuzzling into Blurr. “Don’t shrink away pet. We were lovers once. My frame may look different, but I can assure you I am the same. I remember what your frame craves.” His claws skipped across Blurr’s frame, “I missed you, and I do hope you will forgive me for asking for another playmate. I think you two will look wonderful together.” 

Bumblebee listened to the exchange, his tank rolling. He pulled at the bond again, hissing and growling, but fell silent when Shockwave moved close and touched the collar that Bumblebee had not even realized was around his neck. Shockwave pulled a leash from his subspace, and attached it to the collar before he undid Bumblebee’s bonds. 

Bumblebee sprang at him, claws out. he never got a scratch in. The Con slammed him down onto the berth, stunning Bumblebee. 

“I will not tolerate such behavior. Do it again and you will be punished.” 

Bumblebee vented hard in fear, and whimpered deep in his chest. He hunched over, making himself as small as possible, and waited for a blow that never came. Shockwave picked him up, finally and placed him on his peds. 

Bumblebee swayed. His balance felt off, and before he realized what he was doing he reached out and steadied himself against Shockwave’s frame. 

Shockwave’s field flared out, pleased, and when he knew Bumblebee was not going to fall over he went to Blurr. He released him from his bonds and picked him up gently. The blue mech struggled weakly. he tried to push Shockwave away. 

“Shhh...I know you are upset with me, sweetspark. I am sorry for my deception.” 

Blurr’s struggle renewed, but the Decepticon held him easily, and took his leave from the room.

OoOoOoOo

Blurr huddled against Bumblebee, clinging to him with fear in his field. Bumblebee stroked the racers plating, he traced the numerous scars. Bumblebee wondered how he could have survived it. They were so numerous. A whimper left his vocalizer, and he wished he could vocalize his dismay, but the collar not only cut off his voice, but his comms as well. He couldn't do anything but hold Blurr and try to soothe his fears. He knew that they would escape. Shockwave couldn’t keep them forever...could he?

As if summoned by the thought Shockwave entered the room. “How are my pets today?” He knelt before them and took Blurr’s chain, taking him from Bumblebee’s arms. “Such a good pet,” he said, nuzzling Blurr. “So beautiful. So perfect. Oh, Blurr, why couldn't you have just left with me. You could have been my consort. You could have been my equal.” 

Blurr whimpered, offlining his optics. He was limp in Shockwave’s arms. 

Bumblebee watched them, shivering as the mech carried Blurr towards the berthroom and shut the door. Bumblebee huddled in the bed, scared for himself and for Blurr. He could hear faint clanging sound coming from the berth, and curled into a smaller ball. He hid his face against the pet bed, and tried to pretend none of this was real.

OoOoOoOo

Shockwave seemingly operated on a schedule. He woke early in the sol, fixed energon for his pets, and then left for the command center leaving them alone for much of the sol. He would come home mid-sol, and set out a new dish of fuel for them, sometimes taking Blurr off to the berthroom before leaving again.

Bumblebee spent most of the time cowering against the bed that he and Blurr had been given. There was nowhere to run, and no way to fight off the mech. He was terrified for Blurr and frustrated that he could do nothing to help his friend. 

He was also secretly terrified that Shockwave would turn his attention to him. His fears were not unfounded. When Shockwave arrived home this time he went to Bumblebee instead of Blurr. 

Bumblebee pushed against him feebly as he was picked up. Whatever programming they had infected him with would not allow him to fight back. The harder he tried the limper his frame became. He hung in Shockwave’s arms like a rag doll as he was placed on the berth and the Decepticon began to secure his limbs with the restraints anchored to each corner of the berth. 

“What a good little cyberkitten. I knew I was right in choosing you,” Shockwave purred. His claws traced Bumblebee’s spark plates making the little, yellow mech wiggle and mewl. “If you please me I will give you your voice again, little cat.” 

Bumblebee watched him through terror filled optics. The claws moved across his frame, dipping into transformation seams and tweaking sensitive wiring. It felt good, and so very wrong. He wondered if this was what Blurr went through, or how the little mech received the scars that riddled his frame. He was scared that Shockwave would do the same to him. He had never been a fan of pain, and being torn apart and stitched back together like it was obvious that Blurr had been was terrifying. 

Something worse happened though. The Decepticon moved down his frame, and pushed his interface panel open. Bumblebee squealed and weakly pulled against the bonds. He had been terrified before, and that was nothing compared to the feeling of Shockwave pressing his claws inside of him.

OoOoOoOo

Bumblebee had hoped that they would somehow win free of their captivity. That bubble was burst violently when he started to get sick at the beginning of the cycle. At first he had thought it was bad energon, and some part of him hoped it would snuff out his spark and end his captivity. That how was all but dashed away when Shockwave took both of them to the medic.

He looked at the image on the screen with a dull ache in his chest plates. He watched the protoform on the screen move, and some disconnected part of him could not reconcile the fact that that was HIS sparkling, in HIS gestation chamber. 

He didn’t want it. Quite the opposite. He wanted it gone, but he knew better than to hope that Shockwave would give him the opportunity or the choice. 

“Such good pets,” Shockwave praised. “So good. I knew you would be fertile. Our Lord will be pleased.”


End file.
